


Cuddliest Avenger

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Best Friends, Clint is married to Laura, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Kayla has been best friends with Clint Barton for years. He finds her after the battle of New York and takes care of her.





	Cuddliest Avenger

As soon as Clint realized that Kayla had been in Stark Tower through the entire battle for New York, he was running through the halls.

"Kayla!"

Tony said the evacuation plan would call for anyone inside to head to a secure basement area. Practically a bomb shelter. Best there was.

He hit the large metal door.

"Kayla!"

Of course she wouldn't hear him. He punched the code into the security panel and the air seal released, allowing him to pull the door open.

"Kayla!"

"Clint?"

His eyes scanned through the crowd in the large room until he spotted her. He exhaled, relieved, and moved toward her until he was able to wrap his arms around her.

"Clint, what the hell is going on out there?"

"I'll tell you about it later. It's over."

He held her at arms length and looked her over.

"You ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. You look like you've been through war."

"I was."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad. Come on." He grabbed her hand and turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone can leave, but prepare yourself... there's a lot of damage up there."

No one moved.

"Come on, guys, let's go. Find your families. Come on."

He started guiding people toward the door, but never let Kayla out of his sight. The thought of her being in the same building as Loki, knowing what Loki was capable of... she would freak out when he told her what happened to him.

Once everyone was out, Clint grabbed her hand again. He led her to the ground floor and outside. She stared, eyes wide, her hand over her mouth.

"Where's Nat? Stark?"

"They're both ok. Got some new faces for you to meet, too. They're finishing up with some cop stuff, then we're heading over to this shawarma place that Tony wants to try."

"Seriously? That's what Tony thinks of after everything that happened that caused this?" She motioned around to the destruction.

"Hey, fighting aliens works up an appetite."

"I'm sorry... fighting what?"

"Later. I promise."

He started to walk away, but she tugged his hand.

"Hey, have you called Laura? Does she know you're ok? I mean, I didn't have a tv down there, but I'm sure this was all over the news."

Clint smiled. "I called. She said to do this when I found you."

He hugged her so tight that her feet came off the ground.

"Right, because Laura can lift me up," Kayla giggled.

"I'm just doing what I was told. Let's go."

Kayla held back tears as they walked down the street. It would take a long time to get the city back to normal.

Clint tried to shield her from the bodies, both human and alien, that littered their path, but it was impossible.

Inside the restaurant, Natasha and Tony sat with a few others. They all looked battered and exhausted. Natasha gave her a weak smile, but no one said a word.

"Hey, guys," Clint said, "this is Kayla." He pointed around the table. "That's Steve, Thor, and Bruce."

Everyone gave a nod. Clint picked up an overturned chair and sat it next to the only empty one at the table left for him. They all ate in silence.

Kayla traced some cuts and scrapes on Clint's arm and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine."

"I know."

"So," Thor's booming voice cut through the silence, "Hawk... man—"

"Name's Clint."

"Is this your lady love?"

Kayla and Clint both chuckled, and Natasha shook her head, smiling.

"No, she's not."

"But you're so..."

"Sickening is what they are," Tony said. "I know I thought you two were a couple the first time I saw you together."

"We're just friends," Kayla said.

"Best friends." Clint winked.

"You should just hook up and get it over with."

"Leave them alone, Tony," Natasha said.

"Do I sense jealousy?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Do you know me to be the jealous type?"

"Does anyone really know you?"

She smirked.

Kayla sighed. "Have you seen my apartment building? Is it still standing?"

"No idea. We can go check it out."

"I need to. If it's still there you can clean up. Nat, you want to come?"

"No, I have some things to take care of."

Clint and Kayla stood.

"It was nice to meet you all. Maybe I'll see you again under better circumstances."

As they walked through the streets, Clint kept stopping to help people; pointing them to cops, the relief crew, or checkpoints that were being set up for anyone who couldn't get in touch with their families. Cell towers were either down over overloaded. Kayla helped him when she could.

As they approached her street there was a little less debris, which gave her some hope. Finally seeing her building, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's still in one piece."

"Most of the fighting was centralized a few blocks over. You were lucky."

"Was I? Or did a certain superhero keep those things away from my street?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure."

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow. Abuse." He rubbed his arm.

"Such a drama queen."

As they got closer, several guys came out of her building carrying tv's and other expensive items. Kayla slowed her walk.

"That doesn't look good."

Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a quicker pace.

"Stay close."

They ducked inside and took the stairs to the fifth floor. Clint pushed her behind him when he realized a lot of the doors on her floor were open. He notched an arrow into his bow.

"Hold onto me so I know you're there. Keep an eye behind you, though."

They eased down the hallway and Clint checked around her doorframe before entering her apartment. The living room looked fine, but as they rounded a corner to her bedroom Clint raised his bow.

"Put it down."

The man picking up her laptop froze at Clint's command. He looked over his shoulder at Clint.

"I've had a long day. I'm not interested in fighting or arresting you, just put that down and get out."

The intruder put the laptop back on the desk. Clint circled around the bed, Kayla still clinging to him from behind, as the man slowly walked to the door.

"I want to hear the front door shut when you leave."

A moment later, there was a slam.

"Stay here."

Clint left the bedroom, arrow at the ready, and came back a minute later.

"All clear. Damn looters."

Kayla threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came with me. He could have killed me."

"Nah. He wasn't armed. Just an opportunist."

"Clint, that man was in my apartment. In my bedroom."

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "You're ok. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but if you hadn't been here—"

"But I was. End of story. And I'm staying. Your lock is broken."

"Great."

"I told Laura I'd likely have to hang around, anyway."

"I have the landline if you want to call her."

"Yeah. She'll be glad to know you're ok."

Clint grabbed the cordless phone from its base and called his wife while he followed Kayla around the apartment. She went through everything to make sure nothing was missing.

"Hey, babe. I'm with Kayla. — Yeah, looters are out. Some guy was in her apartment, so- — Yep. That's what I was thinking. You good for a few more days? — Love you. Bye."

Clint put the phone back on the charger.

"Laura says hi, and that she'll kick my ass if I don't stay and make sure you're ok."

"I love that woman."

"Get in line. I'll go move some furniture in front of the door, then I'm taking a shower. I'm covered in all kinds of stuff."

"You could be covered in sewage and I wouldn't kick you out right now."

"Ha! Liar."

"I think I have some of your stuff from the last time you stayed here."

"Great, because this outfit isn't comfortable for sleeping."

After they were both showered, they sat together on the sofa.

"I'm exhausted," Clint said.

"I can't even imagine."

"You must be, too. Adrenaline crash will wipe you out."

"Believe me, once my head hits that pillow..."

"Then why aren't you in bed?"

"The looter has me freaked out. He was in my bedroom, Clint."

"But I'm here. Nothing to worry about."

"Just... the thought of sleeping in there. I feel violated."

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. "Get in. No arguing."

"Clint—"

"What did I just say?"

"Who are you, my father?"

"Get in the bed."

"Fine."

Kayla slid under the covers and lay on her side, then Clint turned out the light. He straightened the comforter, then lay on top of it, and snuggled up close behind her.

"I'll stay until you're asleep."

Kayla took a deep breath. "What would I do without you?"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You'll never have to find out."


End file.
